Space Utilization:[unreadable] [unreadable] The FMRIF currently occupies approximately 4800 sq. ft of space, divided between the scanner bays, control rooms and electronics/machine rooms for 3T-1, 3T-2, and the FMRIF 1.5T system in the NMR Center (about 1500 sq ft, 1100 sq ft and 800 sq ft respectively) and office space within the NMR center and on the second floor FMRIF/SFIM suite (approximately 1400 sq ft total) for office space and shared conference space for all 11 staff employed full-time by the facility. In addition temporary space for our scanner simulator has been loaned to the FMRIF[unreadable] [unreadable] Core users.[unreadable] The functional MRI facility supports the research of about 22 PIs which translates to about 250 researchers overall. Approximately 70 active IRB protocols are active and making use of FMRIF scanners. Each scanner has schedule operating hours of 105 hours per week. As an example of scanner consistency, in 2003, 3T-1 and 3T-2 were operational for 303 and 280 days respectively. [unreadable] [unreadable] The staff scientists of the core facility (as well as the the GE engineers) have become much more efficient in their upkeep of the scanners and have developed a daily check for quality assurance, so that the current trend in 2006 is that both 3T1 and 3T2 will be operational more than 95% of the time (note that: 3T1 had undergone several major upgrades in 2004-2006 resulting in slightly more downtime). [unreadable] [unreadable] NIMH Usage of Core Facilities[unreadable] We are compiling more detailed statistics of core facility usage broken down by scanner, time slot (prime, evening, and weekend), Institute and PI, and year. This is turning into an extremely involved process. In the mean time, we decided to report an example of usage of all core facility scanners, as well as usage of the time on the NMRF 3T by NIMH. The chart below summarizes this hourly usage (average hours per week) over the past year. [unreadable] [unreadable] Prime Evening Weekend Total Total %[unreadable] 3T-1 31 10 15 56 53.3[unreadable] 3T-2 27 5 21 53 50.5[unreadable] NMRF 3T 8 5 6 19 18.1[unreadable] FMRIF 1.5T 12.3 11.3 8.3 32 30.3[unreadable] Total 78.3 31.3 50.3 160[unreadable] [unreadable] High Impact Publications Resulting from MRI Usage[unreadable] [unreadable] Meyer-Lindenberg, A., J. W. Buckholtz, et al. (2006). "Neural mechanisms of genetic risk for impulsivity and violence in humans." Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 103(16): 6269-6274.[unreadable] [unreadable] Shaw, P., D. Greenstein, et al. (2006). "Intellectual ability and cortical development in children and adolescents." Nature 440(7084): 676-679.[unreadable] [unreadable] Pessoa, L., S. Japee, et al. (2006). "Target visibility and visual awareness modulate amygdala responses to fearful faces." Cerebral Cortex 16(3): 366-375.[unreadable] [unreadable] McClure, E., C. S. Monk, et al. (2007). "Abnormal attention modulation of fear circuit function in pediatric generalized anxiety disorder." Archives of General Psychiatry 64: 97-106.